


Quiet until It's Loud

by FixerRefutation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: <333, Baby Chicks, Box of mysteries, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Happy late bday Kiibs, M/M, More tags later, box - Freeform, but im sleepy, hhh will rewrite some day, kiibouma's fun, oh well, probably gonna be literally the only story i'll kiibouma won't it, prolly gonna elaborate bUT ITS 12 SO NOT TODAY, scarf, should've made the chicks rainbow smh, there's a tag called 'gay chicken'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/pseuds/FixerRefutation
Summary: Kiibo tried.He really, really did.But Kokichi was too fast, and Kiibo was growing increasingly worried about the unassuming, multi colored box in the leader’s arms.





	Quiet until It's Loud

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY
> 
> I JUST NEED TO SCHOOL AND THE N HALLOWEEN ONESHOT THEN I UPDATE OKAY

Kiibo _tried._   
  


He really, really did. 

 

_ But Kokichi was too fast,  _ and Kiibo was growing increasingly worried about the unassuming, multi colored box in the leader’s arms. 

  
“Kiiiiiiiiboiiiiiii-!” Kokichi whined, obnoxiously so. “Slow doooown-! This box is getting-heavier and heavier!” ..Kiibo could  _ feel  _ the piercing stare of those [vibrant] violently purple eyes as they bore through his machinery, his wiring. “If you can- answer me first-! What  _ is in  _ that thing?!”

 

A pause, sounds of heavy breathing, then a snicker. “Well, for one, it’s your birthday present!”

 

It took approximately .0532 seconds to compute.

 

Kiibo’s heels dug into the ground, screeching to a halt. Kokichi bumped into him with a little, “ah-”, falling on his bottom. “My..my what?” Kiibo stood still, turning the audio sensors to the highest level. “Ouma-kun, my  _ what? _ ”   


An annoyed sigh, then Kokichi’s answering. “Weeeell,  _ obviously  _ your present!” Kiibo’s pupils dilated and the thin, black outlines of the discs spun, as if loading. He shook his head.

“Ah-but?” Kokichi cut him off, extending a hand. “Geez, do you always leave your superior lying in the dirt? How rude! I can set off a virus in your software  _ right now _ for that!” Kiibo froze. “You-you wouldn’t really-?” The leader listened to the robot stumble and stammer his words out, and quietly seems to take pity on him, continuing, “..but that wouldn’t be good for a supreme leader to punish his subordinates on their birthdays..so you get a free pass!”   


His carefree grin melts into a dark, nightmarish face that haunts Kiibo in his memory replays during the night. “ **_...for now._ ** ” Then, quickly, his face flickers from a horrible, haunting, otherworldly face to the  _ cutest dang face  _ he was probably able to create at will. “So,  _ pleeeassseeee?” _

The multicolored box, upon closer inspection, seems to have a-or some kind of- ribbon that very closely matches the color of the box itself. Kokichi notices his scrutinizing, and pouts childishly, further pushing it into Kiibo’s chest. “C’mon, c’mooooon, open it already! You’re lucky I’m doing this in the first place for you, alright, Kiiboi?” 

Kiibo brings his hands under the box, supporting it and lifting it from Kokichi’s hands. The leader sighs in some sort of masked relief, and pouts at Kiibo once more, this time with the expression being exaggerated, crossing his arms and tapping his foot, wordlessly complaining.

 

Kiibo cherished that rare moment of silence before Kokichi inevitably opened his mouth again-

“You’re a  _ really mean  _ underling, you know. Meanie robot-chaaaan!” Yup, there it was. Long while to get to that one. Still, the indignation took him over, and just as offended as the first day they met, he cries, “Hey, you know that’s robophobic!” Kokichi unaffectedly looks to his hand, checking his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. “Uhh-huh. And that’s it?”   
  


“Wh-what do you mean  _ that’s it?!” _ Kokichi’s foot taps faster.

 

“ _ Well,  _ first, you run away from your leader, which is a big  _ no-no.  _ Then, you don’t help your leader out,  _ a huggeee no-no, _ and finally, you don’t even accept my charity! On a normal day, this would guarantee death, ya know!” 

 

“...that’s..you’re lying, aren’t you.”

 

“Nishishi.. Anyways, open the box, Kiiboy!”   


  
“..you didn’t answer my question-?”

 

“ **_Kiiboy open the box or my evil organization will come over there and beat your ass.”_ **

 

“I-o-okay.”

 

“...also, I  _ miiight’ve  _ stuck in a few-just a few!- snakes in there as pets for you! I mean, you won’t get hurt anyways, ‘cause you’re a robot and all.” Kokichi tapped the metal on Kiibo’s shoulder before waving, already running off. “When you’re done opening your present, go to your room! And don’t be late!”

Kiibo called after him, handling the box more carefully ever since he’d heard that there were assumedly snakes in there. He let himself relax on a bench, cautiously setting the oversized box beside him. 

After a moment of silence, he brings his head to the box, listening for any signs of an animal-or reptile, if Ouma was to be believed-, and to his audio processor came a small sound, barely enough for him to hear, but he heard it all the same. 

 

His face paled. 

 

Couldn’t he just...leave the box alone? He examined it again,  closer this time.

 

...there wasn’t any holes in the box. No breathing holes, none at all. And Kiibo paled even more. He-he didn’t want a dead animal on his hands-was Ouma  _ insane?! _

 

He swallows nervously, and unwraps the box, feeling the soft mesh give way to the opening of the present itself. 

 

It was...another box.

He opens it.

A low sound, the sound of something alive.

Another..box.

He opens it.  
  
And another. 

And another.

 

Then, something different. A scarf, autumn coloured, from the Monomono machine, he assumes. 

 

It’s soft, and he puts it on as quickly as possible, wrapping it again and again around his bulky neck. Another box spills out from the scarf. A...white robot’s mustache?  _ Oh atua he’d always wanted that from the monomono machine- _

 

He places it carefully next to him, then sets to work on the overly large present again.

 

The sound grows slowly, ever so slightly, louder by decibels, and Kiibo opens present after present to reach what he assumes to be the final box. The sound, he can now identify as ‘chirping,’ and he reaches for it excitedly-

 

Two snakes jump at him, and he  _ squeals _ , scrambling back in surprise. They don’t move after hitting the ground. He nudges them with his foot.

 

...rubber. Of course. He wants to facepalm himself.

 

But the noise is still in the box. Kiibo starts to wonder. What would this be, now? A audio maker? A fake toy? He carelessly opens that final (?) box.

 

Instantly, his eyes widen, and he grins so widely, he’s afraid that his machinery deep inside his mouth would show. He reaches in and carefully scoops out a little, baby chick. It chirps nervously in his hand, and he can’t help but bring it to his cheek to feel it’s freshly washed fuzz.

 

He..he had to thank Kokichi!

The leader’s words choose to then revolve around his mind.  _ “...don’t be late!” _

 

A pause of equations running through his head, slow realization, and then the moment’s ruined as Kiibo frantically stuffs all the gifts back into the box-bundling the chick in the scarf-, and  _ dashes _ to his room. “ _ HE NEVER TOLD ME WHEN TO COME-!” _

 

_ - _ __  
  


Kokichi impatiently doodles on top of Angie’s overly large portrait. He turns over in Kiiboy’s bed-why did a robot even have a bed in the first place?- kicking his legs up and down, sinking into the mattress- that a robot, for some reason, had in his room. “Whennnn-is- he-  _ coming-!” _ He whines as Miu fiddles with her present to Kiibo- a little box of chocolates that she claimed were made of love- he almost threw them out the window, because usually when Miu meant ‘love’, she meant aphrodisiacs, which  _ didn’t sound too good for a robot like Kiibo-  _

 

The door is kicked open, Kokichi’s head turns in surprise as he’s brought into a bear hug.

 

“Thank you.” comes a quiet, robotic sigh, and he awkwardly pats the robot back.

 

“...of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Saihara, Amami, watching the two hug it out:  
> Amami: so  
> Saihara: no  
> Amami: i'm just going to  
> Saihara: don't ruin the moment  
> Amami, group hugging the two and Miu: **t o o lat e**  
>  Shuichi:  
> Amami:  
> Shuichi:....okay move aside
> 
> The four of them (and Miu!) hugged it out awkwardly until Kirumi came by with cake and Miu's specially made chocolates for Kiibo.
> 
> -
> 
> THATS IT IM TIRED HAVE A NICE LIFE EVERYONE


End file.
